Wrecking Ball
by Pharaoh362
Summary: A year after the Avengers saved the earth fragments are somehow still surfacing, some bigger then others, some may just happen to change the whole thought process of one woman. Maybe even the Avengers. Yet Villains are still on the rise, no sleep for New York it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Asch never liked it when a mission called for her to go undercover in a skimpy outfit, but with agent Romanoff compromised she found herself strapping on short cocktail dresses and tall heels more and more. Though, it all did provide a purpose, an ultimate goal, she was promised, by no less Fury that if this last assignment went through that he would personally vouch for her.

She'd get into the Avengers.

Ever since the New York attack, she'd always hoped that her skills were needed enough to be an Avenger, she was the closest out all the agents in the department. Why did she want this? Coluson. Agent Phil Coluson, her father. Fury never played the family card, she was surprised that she was accepted as an applicant, since SHIELD doesn't do the family thing, especially when said agent was the only one left in the family, Asch was shocked when she wasn't retired on the spot. No, she was instead granted the opportunity to take his place on the Avengers, so long as she passed, this was the last test she'd be entrusted to complete as a single unit.

Asch sighed heavily, gazing around her empty bunker in the SHIELD Helicarrier, everything of hers, albeit not much, went to Stark tower, aka the Avengrs tower, but Stark wouldn't ever emit that. She was told that she'd get the level just below Thor and just above Hawkeye and Natasha, it was where Coulson wanted to go, because the good Captain used to be below him, but he had been moved just under Hawkeye and Natasha so he could be in the 'middle of the team' it was logical, and Steve took it the hardest of them all, beside Tony, but the billionaire wouldn't emit that either. Asch grabbed her purse, gave the small apartment one last look and shut the door, she walked out to the car waiting to take her to the High Doll, it was a club for millionaires and 2 million dollar... Company. It was subpar, you'd never see anyone of importance there, Tony hadn't even known of its existence, until Asch was assigned to it.

The assignment wasn't much, the New York attack happened a year ago, but some of the alien artifacts were carted around and sold to the highest bidder on the black market, Chitari plate pieces were another thing to surface from it and was sold to a visiting Russian ambassador, Asch assigned to seduce and steal the object. She sighed, watching the world go by, the crackle of her ear piece vibrated in the air "agent Coulson?" Fury's demanding voice rang in her ear "reporting" Asch sighed, tapping the car door "as you know the Avengers, are here" he sounded extremely out of breath and annoyed, "they will be monitoring this mission and your effectiveness" Asch knew this. SHIELD tapped the cameras, had eyes all over the place. If she didn't know any better, this was all staged.

It was just a big test, really.

"Understood, approaching objective" Asch said, glaring at the colourful building, Asch stepped out of the sleek car, she flicked her head to the side, looking over all the bubbling people, the woman hanging off the rich and just over to the side of the entrance to the flamboyant club stood her target "suspicious party sited: moving in" the line came alive with the Black Widows voice "copy, you're clear. Move in Trickster" appointed nickname. Asch scoffed silently, around SHIELD Coluson told all her childhood stories and all the trouble, lying and chaos she caused, gaining her the stupid pet name throughout the division. Asch stuffed the memory away and flexed her face into the most believable smile, blinking her shinny green eyes and coating them with wanton lust. Asch heard her own heels clicking on the pavement as she swung her hips with purpose toward the party of five men, four parts muscle and one part millionaire. He stuck out like a green thumb, he was short, stump legged. Greys and browns slicked back on his head with a sickly amount of hair gel, Asch caught aged brown eyes and winked at them, a smirk playing on her face as he hailed her over.

"Hey pretty thing" his voice was croaky, awfully unappealing, Asch flashed him a smile anyway "hi" she mimicked his honey tone "what's a thing like you doing alone?" He asked, musing over her, paying attention to her curves "waiting for you is all" she said, puffing out her lips "can I come along?" She batted her eyelashes at the aged man. His lips grew into a cruel smirk and his head bobbed expertly, Asch giggled, bouncing in her heels, her white hair whipped about, hitting her shoulders "come on then, we'll go to the back, then dance, eh?" He said, Asch nodded, grabbing his arm, giggling sweetly. The man must be selling the plate piece to some high bidder. "Got a name?" He asked, his accent made her eye twitch, "Bailey" she lied, looking above his head, there weren't many nooks but a lot of open space, a huge lounge and floor. The music rung in her ears, the booming vibrated against the walls. "Where are you from?" Asch rolled her eyes, the fact he was striking a conversation was appalling to her "Texas, Austin" the man hummed, laughing lightly, gaze firmly on her breast "everything's bigger in Texas" Asch humourlessly laughed at his attempted joke, which went unnoticed in the loud atmosphere.

They walked on, to a small room, when the door opened it revealed three other bodies, two guards and a man playing with cards, shuffling them in odd patterns, he looked Mexican, mid fifties and quite reserved, he didn't even look up from his hands and commanded "the bitch goes, Roman" Asch smiled nastily at the balding spot on his head "I think not" she said dangerously "beg your pardon-" "oh, you will be" she said, pushing off the Russian, the box the plate piece was in cluttered to the ground as the guard zoned in on her "violence doesn't solve everything" Hawkeye's unimpressed voice said in her ear, Asch dodged one of the bigger guards and laughed "then you're not using enough!" With that the line went dead and Asch continued to fight the men in suits.

Bashing one of their head against the wall, she watched him drop, quickly knocking another off his feet she rolled away from the last, Asch was a little thankful that the Russian left his foot maids at the doors. Taking care of the last one, she grabbed the plate, stood up, a gun meeting her face, "drop it" the balding Mexican said, Asch tilted her head, curling her lip she ripped the gun from his hand and emptied the clip out of the bottom, chucking the fire arm she scoffed, simply passing him "drop it?" She parroted rolling her eyes "drop it-" "agent Coulson!" Fury blurted, angrily "did you acquire it?!" Asch sighed bitterly "yes-" "then get to the tower now, level seven!" Asch stiffened, level seven. The last time it was a level seven...

"Yessir!"

The trip to the tower wasn't pleasant, anxiety built in Asch as she scurried to the meeting level "nice digs!" Tony whistled as Asch came into view, no time to change. Asch scowled at the billionaire for staring, "what was I called in for?!" She snapped, glaring toward Fury, to which the director dismissed, the agents around her were tense and watching her moves "agent, you have extensive medical training, unlike the rest of us" the director trailed off, awkwardly, Asch furrowed her brow, the entire energy of the boardroom was awkward, Asch also wondered why he was reciting her credentials in front of people she knew to have knowledge of them, "the point, sir?" She asked befuddled at the looks of grief and pity "we, need you to look at someone..." "Director.." Steve sounded defensive "you aren't serious, what about her dad?" Asch's interests now pinged to life, "what about him?!" She quickly added, almost in a begging tone "agent." Fury said, ignoring Steve and tilting his head toward the hall to the elevators, Asch walked up to him silently "everyone is to stay on this level, that's an order, Stark" said billionaire groaned, muttering something like, 'this is my fucking tower..' and a many other things as she and the director passed into the hall and in the elevator "Asch..." Fury said in a kinder voice, almost pleading, Asch came to the conclusion this was one hell of a level seven if Fury was using his inside voice.

"We at the moment have no medical response team to handle... This delicate situation, I must enforce you to handle it regardless of preference. Do you understand?" Asch looked up at Fury, his gaze seemed gentle, full of pity and apology "I-" Asch paused, listening to the ding of the elevator, she didn't make a move for the exit, but looked forward. She furrowed her brow when she saw her boxes, why they were on her floor of the tower was beyond her if this was a level seven, she was sure they would have moved to the roof and gone to the Helicarrier for it, "Asch?" Fury asked in a more pressing voice, "we go no further unless you accept, agent" he warned halfheartedly, like she was actually given the choice. It looked that way, like Fury had something in here that he'd have to remove if she said no, "we are pressing on time, time very much needed, Asch" he commanded, Asch didn't moved and stared ahead of her "what exactly is the problem, sir?"

Fury puffed his chest, bringing in a lot of air from the small space, and exhaled with a rough sigh. He fixed his gaze on the side of her creamy face, Asch didn't dare look to her right side "life or death" "for who?" She pressed, Fury stepped forward, and kept going until he was a foot away from the elevator, "I'll show you, if you accept" Fury seemed hell bent on getting her to say yes, but though she wanted to, there was something that held her back. "I- accept...?" Fury then nodded gratefully and ushered her forward, they continued on the path through her level and Asch saw all the boxes, compared to all the space, she didn't have much, but it seems Tony supplied her house with furniture and extras.

Just over, there was a lab, the lights were on, a blinding white, "now, you accepted..." Fury said reminding her, Asch was getting sick of it, "why is that so important?" She said, anger lacing the sides of her mouth, "that's why, agent" he said, pointing nonchalantly though the window of the lab, Asch followed the finger, and stood baffled. In the room were two burley figures, one she knew all to well and was fond of seeing after so long, Thor, he looked conflicted, much older looking with the long hair, loose with the occasionally braid, Mjolnir sat on one of the tables along the far wall, forgotten along with a heavy looking set of green, black and gold armour, Thor's gaze was directed to another figure huddled on an operating table, Loki. Asch couldn't see his face, his front was pressed against the wall, but it looked like him from behind, his hair was messy, a thick wave to it, he seemed asleep, but Asch knew better then to leave it at that.

The man that killed her father, why was he here?

"You said-" "I know what I said!" Asch snapped, sighing, what was she suppose to do here, why was he here, what was life and death?! "I'm not going to pretend you're fine with this-" "good, you'd be stupid if you did" Asch snapped, succumbing finally to her rage, "Thor, he should fill you in" Fury sounded like he was getting ready to say goodbye, he stopped short of turning, looking at her "I'm sorry, agent, but this is our only resort for now, please understand" Fury was never one to be mushy, nor was he one to stick around when feelings came to play, it wasn't a shock that the man left right after that, all but running for the door.

Asch, bile rising from her throat, growled, but pushed forward to the doors.

Loki didn't seem to move, but Thor jumped in surprise, "Lady Asch!" He whispered excitedly, almost thankfully "Thor, hi.." Asch said hesitantly, Thor gave a sad smile, glancing over at his brother, then opened his mouth, wider, but oddly quiet "I'm sure I was entrusted to explain..." He waved his hands around the room, emphasising the current situation, Asch swallowed, franticly glancing between the two, Loki was breathing, but barely and Thor looked awkward and to tall for his own good.

"Yeah...?" Asch ushered his continue, the god sighed a little, some sort of air lifted from him, as if the cause was her calm nature toward this. "Thanos has targeted my brother once more, and caused what you see before you, none in Asgard wish to treat him, and my father isn't enforcing them to either" Thor clinched his jaw, reviling in his own words, but pushed on. "I, only just rescued him from the tortures, by way of treason, we fled to Midgard in hopes of salvation, I'm afraid we bring war with us. My hopes is that you, all of you will aid me in my battle once more" Thor paused, looking at Asch with broken eyes, the pools of iron resolve she once saw before, looked like shattered glass. "My brother, he is ill, I must beg you something terrible, I must ask you to heal him, even after what his mischief has caused, please" his voice almost cracked, Asch found herself quivering at the gods weak, pleading tone "please help him, please help my brother Loki" Asch didn't really see a choice, if Thor was serious about his father actually casting out the idea of helping Loki, then he'd only have SHIELD to go to, not like any hospital was equipped to handle a tortured god, one that totalled New York and almost launched them into World War III.

"I- I'll do my best, Thor..." Asch agreed, despite herself, the blond god gained light in his eyes again as he smiled thankfully at her "my ever lasting thanks, lady Asch!" Asch nodded, then she stared, not sure of what to do, Loki must have really been sleeping and Asch didn't know how to wake him up, "Thor...?" She asked, gesturing to Loki, Thor then nodded, creeping over to his sleeping brother, and shook him awake, gently hooking his hand around Loki's upper arm, Asch stood far back when she saw a hand come up and swat at Thor's fingers, a whisper of 'I am capable brother' reached her ear and Loki, with great stress, sat up and turned.

His face was white, a purple bruise cover more than half of his left side and trailed down his neck, their were yellow circles heavy under his eyes as he blinked, the lifeless pain in his eyes was evident, his face was all sweaty, he lazily glared at the room before him, tiredly eyeing everything, until he found Asch. She gulped, holding his glare as he raked over her, "can you help?" Thor asked, nervously jutting between the two, Asch forgot her nerves and cleared her throat, shakily answering "y-yes-" "what's wrong with my brother?" Thor mistook her able help to actually knowing what was wrong with him, Asch shook her head "I can take a look, get a-an idea?" Thor looked momentarily disappointed, but nodded, sitting back down in the fluffy chair. Asch approached Loki carefully, standing only a foot away from him, tempting fate as his glare intensified, Thor chuckled despite himself "he's harmless, he knows better then to hurt the healer" Loki stiffly turned his head and glared at Thor for seemingly ruining his intimidation routine. Asch blinked at the left side of his face exposed to her, it was badly burnt, but looked to be healing nicely, she intently reached for it, but his head whipped back and her wrist was caught in his shaky, sweatily clinched hand "you want to stay this way, brother?" Thor asked sternly, like a mother concerned for her child, Loki could only hiss while he let go of Asch.

Loki let his hand go limp and exposed his face to her whim, as if silently letting Asch have her way, Asch barely touched his face and it already felt unusually warm, she quickly dropped her hand and strode toward the sink, damping a cloth with cold water, she returned, and cold cloth in hand she shakily ran it over his cheek. A small, barely audible purr came from the broken god as Asch cleaned his face of what looked like soot and sweat, Asch tilted his head and took his chin, forcing his jaw open, the inside of his mouth was dry, his throat was cracked, Asch let him go and ran the dirty cloth across his neck, she felt his adams apple bob as he painfully tried to swallow whatever saliva was there.

Thor glanced at the clock, and darted upward, "I was expected..." "Go on" Asch said quickly, Thor looked resentful, she waved him off, turning toward the sink, "I'll be fine, come back after" Thor bit his lip, but pressed his gaze to the clock and nodded, "please, call for me if..." Asch nodded, waving him off and she watched him go, then turned to Loki's confused eyes, Asch shrugged at him. "Bold, mortal" Loki wheezed, coughing up lifelessly, Asch choose to ignore the jab and continue her work on him, she did a few more little things before realising just what Loki had. Loki was hunched over, Asch cleared her throat and Loki, through his eyelashes looked up at her with piercing eyes. "You have heat exhaustion" she explained, leaning away from him, Loki didn't seem to move, but answered "is that what humans call it?" Asch tilted her head, watching the sick painful smile cross his pale face. His lips cracked and split from chafing, "what do you call it in Asgard?" She said curiously, Loki's head tilted upward, directing a particularly blank stare at her before resounding.

"Dying"

Asch gulped, licking her lips and pressing them together, she swiftly turned, facing the only extra bathroom "huh" she said painly, masking her emotional output, Loki narrowed his eyes at the dangerously scarred back, her hair was lazily clumped against the silhouette of her black dress, it had a large dip in the back then the silver of the zipper where it parted. Loki clenched his jaw in hatred despite himself. He was so suddenly stuck, the rising bile in his throat clouded all other thoughts, though he wasn't sure himself, he didn't understand the instant regret he felt.

She was tortured to.

Loki opened his mouth, then clamped it shut as she met his eye again, "we should get you an ice bath" Asch was picking at the skin of her palm, Loki quickly recoiled, smirking, forgetting himself moments ago, "you are surprisingly good at healing the tortured" Asch didn't respond, merely blinked, waiting for his continue, he did, "is it because you know the feeling?" Asch tensed, her throat locked and she gasped for air through her nose, almost franticly, Loki's jaw relaxed, losing the taunting smirk, realizing he was right.

"How long?" He asked, almost thickly, Asch stared at the floor for a moment, to Loki, it looked like her eyes were flashing in remembrance, a cruel feet he was to well acquainted with, Asch flexed her lips, whimpering a weak noise in reply, before scoffing and shaking her head indignity "6 months, China" it was barely audible but Loki caught it, "I see" he said plainly, Asch didn't glance up as Loki shifted off the medical bench.

* * *

So, um I'd like to know what you guys think? I have a firm grasp on the story, but it's sure be helpful to hear what you think? I mean I could use a little kick in the pants!


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before Asch had filled the tub in her bathroom full of icy water for Loki, she was both awkward and annoyed throughout the entire ordeal, having to wait to go to sleep because of Loki, it made her angry, but the fact the god was stripping down in front of her like it was fine, -it most likely was in Asgard- it made her gamble about like a bunny, bumping into everything and sputter, she thanked god when she was able to finally leave. Asch had cowardly escaped to the tower halls, hoping to get to the last ends of the meeting the Avengers were finding themselves immersed in. "Fury, this is ridiculous!" Steve's steady made voice was overwhelming with ridicule toward the Director it didn't take much brain power to understand what the Captain was referring to.

_ Loki_

Asch shook her head of the events that fell and crossed the threshold into everyone's view, Natasha was thin lipped and scowling, much like her lover, Clint, who seemed absolutely over the situation. Fury didn't so much as glance Asch before barking another order, "Thor, explain to Asch what's going on" everyone around him groaned and he snapped again, "it would do everyone well to hear it again!" Thor didn't seem to dapper, he stood tall and cleared his throat, ready to explain it once more. "Loki has been tortured at the hands of Thanos-" "Thor, bare minimum?" Tony pleaded hopefully to the god, Thor still had his mouth hung open, but nodded, clamping it and starting again, "Loki informed me of Thanos' plans, he wishes to seek vengeance upon earth for making a mockery of his scared stones" Thor finished with a blank look at Asch, silently pleading for an answer, Asch nodded and the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease off slowly, but he was still weighted down by the grave news.

"So?" Asch began, looking past Thor "does he plan to attack, so soon?" Thor shook his head, a sigh escaping his powerful lips "no, the mad titian is blinded by theatrics he wouldn't dare attack unless he's firmly struck fear into his opponents" Asch only found herself nodding as Thor continued, surprising her with a smooth topic change "what of Loki? Are you true?" The earlier head nod didn't seem to sedated him, though, Thor was simple minded, by all the clever looks the others gave her she figured Fury would have made him ask, just for his own sake.

Asch clamped her clammy hand on the leather chair in front of her, the room was encased in a glass circle, the city surrounded them at every turn, in the middle was a large rounded glass table, Asch's eyes followed the dizzy patterns of holograms whizzing to each seat as if they were sitting their spinning them around. "He has heat exhaustion, I put him up in an ice bath to help, he should he alright you Asgardian's heal faster, don't you?" She spouted absentmindedly, Thor's jaw tightened, shaking his head "Loki is adopted, he is not Asgardian" Thor looked pained to say it, "he is a frost giant, that of Jotunheim, he should be well much sooner then an Asgardian. He embodies the cold" Thor explained, more to himself then anyone, musing about his thoughts trying to sort them out.

Asch regardless was grateful for the explanation, she could at least modify his treatment now, ask him about his regeneration process instead of guess. "So, we're at war" Asch paused, furrowing her brow, "with another alien race" Thor nodded as if the question was directed to him, "yes" he said faulty, glaring at the ground "I must beg for your forgiveness, Lady Asch, it was not my intention for you to heal my brother. It is an upset I'm sure" Thor meant her father. Phil.

_Coluson_

Asch shook her head, "I understand, I've moved on..." _What a lie, you couldn't do any better? He won't buy that!_ Asch cringed at the voice in her head, yet Thor nodded, an accepting air around him. Fury then spoke up, "we need a plan, if not attack then some sort of defence, Captain?" Steve glanced warily between everyone and sighed "Natasha, Clint, and I will be the response team if there's an attack, Tony, Bruce and Asch you're the research team, Thor you take charge over your brother, is everyone clear?" Tony groaned pitifully but agreed along with the collective noise.

"Research team? What is this? Collage?!" Tony hissed waving his hands in an exasperated manner "what do we even do?!" The Captain glared at Tony, but humoured him "gather Intel on Thanos, get a plan together?" Tony glared intensely at Steve, sighing dubiously before walking out murmuring I'll pick it up tomorrow, goodnight! Asch carelessly watched as the rest of the occupants left the meeting room, Thor was the last standing, he looked over to Asch "I should retrieve Loki for the night" Asch couldn't agree more and led him up to the elevator.

She'd still left the boxes all around and she couldn't feel messier, Thor walked with purpose and didn't regard any of it "Loki?!" He shouted sternly, suddenly a hand gripped the top of the sofa and Loki hoisted himself up clothed again in his black, gold and green armour, right hand holding his temple "please, louder?" He mocked hissing, Thor doubled back a little, frowning in apology, afraid to voice it now, afraid to say anything. Loki looked much healthier, his face was naturally pale, but his eyes looked full of life, far from death but Asch could tell there was still a danger zone, Asch caught his gaze, it was strangely gentle for the mad god, he curtly nodded at her, "I will return him to your care tomorrow" Thor muttered crossing the room to the exit, to which Loki followed.

The morning hit Asch like a brick, the knocking, no banging, on her door was insidious at 7 am "coming!" She yelled, clambering indignantly out of the bed, the banging didn't cease, Asch ripped open the door and scowled up at what appeared to be Thor and Loki, embarrassing does not cover the situation she just put herself in. Asch stood in her own door way, glaring at two perfectly handsome gods. Almost naked. Nothing but a pair of shorts and a SHIELD issue tank top, Asch wanted to die. Thor seemed reluctant to look at her, Loki was smirking toothily, a very cat like grin it would have been, but the dark circles and colour loss on his face was ruining the over all appearance "g-good morning?" Thor said carefully, Loki licked his dry lips and purred "yes, good morning" his voice was croaky, raspy and over all sounded awful "Loki.." Thor said powerfully, Loki rolled his bloodshot eyes but relented shortly.

"I've delivered him, like I said..." Thor trailed off, Asch lifted her scowl and blinked impassively "right..." Asch spoke up, moving to the side, Thor prodded Loki inside but didn't budge himself, Asch threw him a questionable glance to which he stopped and answered "your SHIELD has requested me to pick up Jane Foster, for your and the Man of Irons benefit" his voice had mounting happiness in it as he spoke of Jane, Asch finally smiled at the god, nodding to him "I'll see you then" Thor didn't move, and nodded "yes, once you've cared for my brother, Tony wishes to see you" ah, so he has a plan then? Asch nodded him off, closing the door, the thunderous god was no more than excited puppy, at least when precious Jane came to play.

Asch turned to find Loki no where in sight, she cursed herself and ran through the level, skidding to a stop as she found the relentless black mop of hair standing taller over her fireplace, even when he leaned against the back of the sofa, Loki was watching her with a keen eye, a curious nature about him "um." Asch stated dumbly, unsure of what to go about, Loki stay quiet, blinking calmly, "did that ice bath help much? Thor says it should-" "I gather he's told you I'm no Asgardian, then?" Loki sounded emotionless, Asch just nodded, Loki 'tsked' looking at the floor, then gathered himself "yes, mortal, it did" Asch glared slightly before relenting "I'm not a mortal" Loki tilted his head smirking slightly "you aren't?" Asch mulled over her words before groaning at his chuckle of derision "you know what I- just- stop it! Stop calling me that!" Asch threw a little fit.

_Great going, are you going to stomp your feet to?_

_Hold your breath until you get your way?_

_Child!_

Loki only laughed humorously, and stood taller, getting off the sofa, Asch grumbled, "let's go, I'll start the water!" She paused, "are you okay alon-" "yes, mortal, when I finish I will wait up here, honestly; you little humans, needing to control everything" Loki seemed to be murmuring to himself now, following behind her as they went. After Asch got him set up, Loki let her part and dress, saying he'd have enough to do if she weren't to return quickly, it granted her no solace, but she left anyway.

When she got down to Tony's lab dressed in a suit akin to the black Widows, no music played and there was a flamboyant outburst, "I don't understand! What's that mean?!" A course that was said over again until Asch entered "Asch! Thank Christ! Would you listen to her?! Crazy!" Tony exclaimed helplessly, wrenching over on a metal work table, "how could he not understand?!"

Jane Foster said over the screen, Asch glanced over, Thor was sitting beside her in a Stark private jet, looking board, even Mjolnir, his hammer, looked sad. "Asch!" Jane exclaimed, happily losing her earlier aggravation, Asch smiled at the image of Jane, "hey, Jane" she waved, Tony had since gave up on talking to the scientist and favoured his mark -some where in the eighties- Ironman mask. "So..." Asch said "what doesn't make sense to the great Tony Stark?" Tony, haggardly turned, if he were a peacock, his feathers would have looked all ruffled, "her sorry ass science-" "it's not sorry assed! It's an idea that should work more then your 'just punch shit plan!'" Jane yelled, frightening Thor slightly, the woman was passionate.

Asch, in favour of neither side, let Jane continue with her explanation, "I thought, since the New York attack-" Asch noticed a twitch in Tony's muscles, "-that we could do exactly what Loki did, build a portal-" "-and have them come straight to us!" Tony yelled, having heard this before his tone was that of mocking annoyance. Jane hushed him and continued, muttering, '_I have to work with this?'_ Then continued, "not a portal to us, a portal negator. We stop them! See?!" Asch nodded slowly, "yes, I definitely see-" "oh- seriously?! See what?!" Tony scoffed, paying his helmet more attention.

Tony just didn't understand.

* * *

So, I feel like I needed to add more content, which is well on the way, but heres the next chapter for now, it's sorta opening up the plot, but that will unravel soon enough, just let me know what you guys think?

I made Loki a little flirty, for obvious reasons, he's already like that really, but, what I really enjoyed about this chapter was the interaction between Jane and Tony, since ones a science nerd and the other is a tech nerd I felt like Tony wouldn't know anything about space, but I really could be wrong about that and he could have a better grasp on it then I thought he did, though it would make more sense to me if he didn't, even though I know if the famous Tony Stark had any interest in space he'd learn all about it, but it seems like he really doesn't care, but feel free to call me out, i'd have the better knowledge but I don't think i'll wanna change it, I have a few funnies with him and Jane butting heads, so I think all and all it won't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Asch, after the brief meeting with Jane and Tony, decided that it'd be better for Jane to just finish coming here, then they talk about this crazy idea she had concocted. Asch decided to check up on Loki, it's been maybe an hour since she left him, apart of her thought it irresponsible, but, in truth, she couldn't be near the god for very long without wanting to break down and cry about her father.

Asch wasn't over it, completely. She was professional about it, that's what her dad would want, right? To deal with the bigger issue, to forget her woes and get the job done, so that's what she did, the job meant taking care of the damaged god and she'd do it. Loki had a horrible case of heat exhaustion, she was surprised to find him laying on her sofa, dry and nursing a headache, he looked as worse as the first day, Asch hissed a breath thickly through her nose, "Loki?" She said careful of her tone, he growled out, rubbing his temple, his armour was clinging to his chest, sweat was running down his forehead, neck and anywhere else visible, most likely under that armour was sheets of sticky sweat as well. "Mortal?!" Loki hissed angrily in answer, glaring at her painfully, his eyes were a shallow green, the red mellowed into a fine pink bordering on orange and Asch could all but squeak, she would be in mounting trouble if Loki got worse in her care then better, she quickly found the problem; tight clothing.

"Take that armour off!" She demanded in a calm tone, Loki stuck his lips out, "oh, agent, is this an invitation?" to exert his point Loki gazed hungerly over her figure, Asch was far to done with the attitude and dismissed the shameless flirt, "you're getting worse, the armour is to tight, do you want to die?" Asch exaggerated her point, because, let's face it, the god wouldn't have knowledge of it, even though he was so named God of lies. Loki didn't looked convinced, and smiled cat like, "only if you're my killer" Asch, again, rolled her eyes and payed no mind to him, once more commanding the removal and leaving to the kitchen to fetch Loki a cup of ice chips and fruit, natural sugars were all Asch figured he could handle.

Asch trotted back with the plate of assorted fruit and tall cup full of biteable ice and the air of anxiety left her as she saw Loki actually abide her request, the heavy armour sat tattered on the arm of her colourless chair and Loki was in a wooly green undershirt, it looked very rough, the left sides shoulder was ripped and ruffled at the point of his shoulder to the back, Asch did not know how far the tear exceeded. It was covered in darker patches around his stomach seemingly from stab wounds and other far a field extremities, Asch at least knew that feeling.

What she didn't understand was, why Loki's armour had been, in the sense upgraded, but the undershirt remained the same, Asch twisted out of her thoughts when Loki spoke up "am I to eat that?" He said disgusted, scrunching his nose at the very idea, Asch swayed the plate, setting on the sofa cushion next to him, the ice cup on the round coffee table and sat herself in the armchair Loki's armour was set on, it clanged against itself as she sat, Loki eyed her for suspicious activity, then gave up seeing no harm in her resting against his armour parts.

"It would do you some good, it's the only thing you can eat" Loki exhaled through his nose before picking up a strawberry and almost eating the thing whole, leaving just a bit and the stem, "any preferred fruit?" Asch managed to ask over the welling nerve that the god was going to pass out, "apples, grapes" the god ground out swallowing hard, Loki tentatively peered at the cup, as if contemplating its existence, "ice chips" Asch answered, Loki glanced at her unimpressed but took the cup in his firm grasp and slipped a few of the ice pieces in his mouth silently.

Loki sat back basking in the quiet before speaking again "and where has the Odinson gone, it's been ever so long since he's annoyed me, mortal?" Asch barely understood what he meant before remembering that Thor was called Odinson, "he's coming back with Jane-" "taking this long? He is always so diligent in his mockery, did he decide to sex that woman?" Loki asked bluntly, Asch choked a little, "n-no. They, erm-" "please don't defend him, 800 years, he has not changed, only this time it's a mortal" Loki scoffed emotionless, his fingers played with the stem of the strawberry as he sat in thoughtless silence, but knowing Loki, knowing the liar, it wasn't thoughtless. Asch was lost in her own muddle of thoughts splashing about what used to be coherent memories, now puddles for children. Loki seemingly brought her back "and why is he bringing that mortal? Not that I don't enjoy her mindless thoughts and abuse.."

"She seems to have an idea to stop Thanos, and Tony doesn't know space worth damn" Loki didn't blink as she explained, like he'd been listening intently "and do you?" He asked playfully, pawing at another fruit, Asch shrugged lightly "I know enough" Loki didn't like the answer and pushed for an alternative "what do you know?" Asch was caught off guard but the question. "Pluto isn't a planet anymore?" Loki snorted in humour, Asch felt a tickle of excitement that her meaningless menstruations made the dubious god laugh, even if it was only a little. "Would you like to know more then that simple fact?" Asch scoffed, that wasn't a fact. It was abomination, but she really didn't think Loki would humor her in an explanation, or rather outburst about how Pluto should be a planet, so she let him continue.

"The worlds are connected by Yggdrasil, or the world tree, Midgard; your meek little planet is a centre, Asgard it's better and all in between" he explained in a tight voice "Hel is for the dead, Vanaheim is a tribal realm, Jotunheim-" he paused, grunting a little "home of the giants.. Niflheim is an icy world, Muspelheim is the world of fire, Alfheim is for the elves and Svartalfheim is the dwarven home" Loki took a shaky breath, eating a few more ice chips and then continued "they are what make the nine realms" Asch licked her lips watching Loki fall back fully into the sofa, "wow" Asch said baffled "suck it Pluto" Loki breathily laughed, smirking lopsidedly "indeed" he humoured her.

Asch let the silence linger, until Loki broke it again "the Ironman appears to be looking for you" he said blandly, glancing over to her, finishing off the fruit, before Asch could say anything her door burst open and Tony bumbled in with no grace whatsoever, "Jane's here!" The man looked frightened to a point "she's talking space! You deal with it! Now!" Tony franticly thrust his hands at the door, begging her to move, Asch, shocked, stared at Loki, who only shrugged "Tony I have to-" "take him with you! Please, I can't stand it!" Tony bargained with a chorus of _lets go lets go lets go!_ Loki stood much taller than Tony, seemingly had enough with the room he parted to the elevator, "see? Even Reindeer Games didn't object! Come on, _come on_?!" Asch sighed, finally getting up and leaving with Tony to follow Loki, who was no where to be found.

Once the pair got in the lab Tony cringed when something smacked against the ground and a loud exclamation of hate rung through the air, followed by a bellow of protectiveness. Looks like Loki was down there. "Sorry! Sorry!" Jane shrieked apologetically "you stupid-" "Loki! Choose those words carefully brother!" Asch didn't even have to look to know Jane dropped something on Loki's foot and he was pissed "that was expensive equipment!" Tony yelled, marching ahead having grasped the idea of the situation as quickly, a not so subtle groan was a nice clue toward the internal fact that it was indeed broken. "Are you made of stone?!" Tony quipped, mourning the loss of whatever it was, Asch came up toward them, standing close to the snarling Loki and quaked Tony.

Thor snorted "ice maybe" he jabbed, Loki's face found the sick smirk and produced a fatal shot at his brother "ah ha, brother, you forget, your first relations were with a giant" Thor tensed remarkably, Asch quickly jumped in to the torture, feeling it was only fair, "really now, do tell?" Asch's prod produced a twinkle in Loki's thieving green eyes, Jane was immediately intrigued, either out of anger or shear enjoyment of her lovers squirming. "Yes now, if I remember, an artifact was taken from your neglect and didn't you need to woo the small group of giants, to get it back, brother?" Loki was leaking with pride and ego, Tony was trying his best hold a grin, his mouth was quivering with effort, Jane had her own satisfied glee at the proclamation, Thor was red with either embarrassment or anger.

"Now" Asch began, egging his mischief on, having indulge in some chaos herself over the years and grown a taste for it, Loki seemed to pleased to oblige "by relations you mean...?" "Oh yes" Loki purred deviously, liking the court in favor of his ruling, especially Asch's approval."What was it now; 'Penetrated and used' isn't that what you described brother?" Thor seemed trying at the moment, like the hinges were about to burst and a title wave was about to explode over Loki, yet the god seemed to only smirk in derision.

Thor all but stomped out of the lab, hitting Loki's shoulder with his own, shoving the god almost into Asch, but his expert foot only caused him to face her, his content smirk played many thanks to Asch for her devious part played in the attack on his brother, Loki toothily smirked at the intoxicating girl, opening his mouth he laughed heatful, delighted by the events transpired. The hot breath hit Asch's face and sent tingles up her spine, the god silently approved of her mischievous ways by directing his fit of luxuriate toward her. Loki contained his enjoyment with a toothy smirk barely containing his delight, "moody, isn't he?" Asch burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're saying, we build, something exactly like the portal that cause the Chitari to come...?" Asch had tiredly asked the same thing over and over again, they'd been down there for about half the day, Loki had even gotten board with prodding and sat down somewhere and produced a book, "so what then?" Tony asked sickly "how do we stop them? Bubble wrap?" Jane sighed aggravated and explained it again, "no, the portal wouldn't be equipped to let them through, we would figure out where they plan to portal through and put the negator in front of that spot, thus preventing their advances, see easy?!" Tony slumped over, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, lazily glaring passed her "not so easy, how do we know they won't have more than one portal and how do we know where it's going to spawn?" Jane stiffened, her face clearly read she'd never thought that after the first time Thanos' army attacked that the mad titian would wise and create more rifts.

There was a pregnant pause, the only sound was Loki's rugged breathing, but even that was barely audible, the god was fine, and left alone to his devices when it came time for Asch to play to the ridiculous ideas of Thor's lover, Loki would have had an ample time playing to it, since found that Asch was one for mischief, she would, without hesitation egg him on, and Loki found himself wanting to produce more for the little mortal, though Asch, to Loki, didn't seem the most easily amused person and it overjoyed Loki to have some type of intelligent to and from, otherwise he'd succumb to his better mind.

He would have sooner mocked the science ridden woman if not for the late beast, Bruce had finally appeared at the tower, Loki assumed his position on the sofa far from view and doubted the good Mr. Hyde even knew him there. "Well, I don't know what then!" Jane grumbled, fixing herself on top of the metal table and slumping miserably, Bruce threw her a pitying smile "no, no, it's not a bad idea, we just need the variables to make it work" he assured, Jane quirked up, silently thanking the good doctor "like what?" Tony snapped, unamused, this 'lab meeting of the minds' was getting into his Pepper time and wanted this over with.

It was date night.

"Like if it's possible to open more than one rift, a stable location and then the machine Itself" Bruce said in a pleasingly calm voice, Asch thought Tony would burst into a volcano of rage "is it possible?" "Oh, very much so" Loki finally found his way out of the hiding spot, and glided across the lab floor with an air of smugness and superiority. Banner, having known he'd see Loki around the tower tried to look passively at the god, but a ping of annoyance came along and prickled under his skin, "So this plan won't work?" Asch said having known this already, but she felt as though the god wouldn't answer to anyone else, nor would the others ask, Loki shook his head, "I don't think I said so, it's entirely possible, just not for Thanos" Tony's brow furrowed and glared at Asch, prompting her his question "meaning..?" "I am capable of opening 8 portals all at once, Thanos, I'm assured can only hold one, rather large one open and no more" Loki sighed out a laugh, shining a smile toward Asch's sceptical look, "you are lucky she holds my good graces, or I'd be very much persuaded to do the titans bidding" Tony, surprisingly didn't question the obvious flirt and went straight into psychiatrist mode "helping your torturer, Stockholm syndrome" Loki made a noncommittal grunting noise to humour him, the god felt light hearted and less moody then before.

It was also a nice plus to parade his genius in front of geniuses.

Jane gained her feet again and smiled smugly, "so my idea is going to work-" "provided we find out where Thanos plans to put the portal so we can set up the rift negator!" Tony hissed again, date night dammit! Asch looked over at Loki, who in turn was already eyeing her, she wasn't alarmed by it at all and silently asked him for his overall opinion on the matter, not that Loki wasn't going to share anyway "it shouldn't be hard, Thanos is purely unimaginative" Loki said damply, as if he didn't believe what he was saying. Tony finally snapped "well now, how are we going to find it in time?" Loki glance none to pleased at the mortal but answered "magic, as I've come to see, sets off a, certain.. Type, of 'magnetic field?'" Asch pipped in "like your staff?" "The glow stick?" Loki hissed in annoyance toward the playboy and faced Asch with a kinder, more flirty light "very much so, little one" he purred, Jane blinked uncomfortable at Tony, who in turn added Bruce to the little awkward circle.

All of them stood idly unsure of what was or just happened. Asch was blissfully unaware of their eyes and without heeding their looks continued down the dark path "do you still have it?" Loki made a small motion and the long golden staff appeared from thin air, Asch gasped amazed by the simple magic as Loki handed it over, though not really seeing as he could call it back at anytime, it worried him not what the delicious little mortal planned to do with it. Asch grazed the long golden spear with her dainty fingers, catching Loki's knuckles, the tingles in her hands shot straight to her brain and muddled any after thought, she pulled her hand away and Loki simply smirked knowingly and jutted his hand, beckoning her to take it, Asch, hesitantly reached out and much faster then before snatched it from him without a fight, griping it painfully to her chest, hoping it would stop her heart from exploding.

Tony coughed awkwardly at the two, Asch snapped out of her intense stare, only now realising that she and the god were locked in a unblinking eye battle. "Right..." He trailed off, glancing at Bruce, Asch blushed the awkward finally sinking in "Bruce, you still have the flies from when you tested this?" Asch turned her attentions toward the sputtering doctor "I do" he said fixing his glasses "we can use this to help us" Tony grunted, "how?" Asch showed the ultimate patients, something Loki would have forgotten long ago, it was amiable of her. "Loki said the rifts have a magnetic force, what's to say that the septor, something that was once owned Thanos, doesn't have the same properties? Now we have a way to test the more likely places using it!" Tony blinked, "that's... Not bad kid, not bad at all, we can bulid a detector on the glow stick and since Barton and Natasha do rounds they can strap it on the jet and gather data!" Tony exclaimed the last part, feeling the meeting of minds was coming to an end.

Date night!

* * *

So, right, chapter four... I got nothing fully written after this beside my chapter outline, but its kicking off, sort of, I mean it'll get better, this is just ground work. Which I'll emit, I hate, uck! Ah, well, let me know what you think? I like hearing from you guys, its nice to know what you're doing right or wrong with the characters. Though everyone has a different view on how Characters are, I mean, I haven't met and talked Loki with Tom H. , or talked Thor with Chris H. and never spoke Tony with Robert D. Yet, hey, I try from what I know!


	5. Chapter 5

Asch, Loki, Tony, Jane and Bruce met back in the lab after breakfast and modified the device that would attach to the staff and hook onto the its creation it shocked Tony twice and Jane almost broke it, Loki found a nice nook and proceeded to nap away the four hours it took to build the simple tracker, Tony was put to shame. Finally, the staff was hooked for transport and packed away in a heavy metal case, Tony, covered in sweat lurches over, slumping against the table with effort "you take it kid" he addressed Asch somewhat fondly in his state, "I'm to tired" Bruce and Jane weren't in any shape either, being that they both haven't had SHIELD exhaustion training. Asch couldn't see the problem, albeit the first prototype exploded, sending everything into disarray.

Asch waved it off "sure, sure" Asch hadn't seen tail or ear of the Black Widow or Hawkeye face to face in some time it'd be good to see her fellow agents. "Oh, don't forget" Tony pipped up, running a hand through his damp, dark curls, "have them show you the route, I'm gonna have a nap" Jane and Bruce agreed with his sentiment, while he napped Jane claimed she would flutter off with Thor and show him the city, and Bruce decided to stay in the lab and tinker until they had to meet up again later. Asch watched everyone break off and clutched the long somewhat guitar case and jumped slightly when she felt a person behind her. "Agent?" The voice purred, Asch blinked, blushing at the seductive tone and swung her head to the side jostling her hair about and caught Loki's armour.

"Y-yeah?" She sputtered, her fingers clenched around the handle of the case crushing it against her taught bosom with effort "it's only fitting that I join you? Don't you think, Asch?" Asch's brain shut down completely, Loki never had said her name before, it send trills up her spine and played with her thoughts. It was always mortal, little one, agent... It sounded strange but oddly nice on his tongue, it was comforting and disturbing all at the same time.

_Don't you think, Asch? _

She gulped, that sentence began to play in her head and the entire outside world crumbled around her as she focused on the phrase, the way it rolled endlessly through her head, his voice purred, _don't you think, Asch?_

"Asch?" Loki said once again, staring at the unfocused eyes of the little mortal, her body was frozen in time as she just stare aimlessly, Loki rolled his eyes with a fond air and reached out curling his pointer, he grazed her pale clinched hand, tapping it ever so slightly, she snapped, almost dropping the case "sorry?!" She yipped, Loki's brow furrowed and smiled slightly at the odd mortal the big jaded irises franticly jutting about her until they caught his."I said" he paused, making sure he had her attention, she looked frightened and confused, waiting for his guidance to assure her "I should join you, it's grown ever so dull here" Asch shook her head, not sure what to say, "do you... Feel okay?" She pranced around the question, going into doctor mode, his face was a couple shades darker then what could he considered healthy, she also had to keep in mind how Fury would feel if she let him look over the city again, he might feel as though he's just getting a layout of New York for another attack.

Also both agents she was meeting might have a very hostile response if the god came near them, being that Hawkeye's brain was Loki's playdoh to mold. "I do" he confirmed, awaiting her response, Loki not only wanted to tease the little mortal, he found much amusement in it, but he also wanted to torment that woman and her arrow slinging toy, he could only do so much good, he should get to have a little fun along the way. Asch bit down on her tongue, "Loki-" she huffed "no, I'm sorry, Fury will think you have a double motive and Clint might hurt you- you're still healing, stay on my level, I got you your fruits, eat them" she paused glancing away from Loki, she stared at the grey floor of Tony's lab finding solace at its non-judging colour "doctors orders" Loki sighed in annoyance, yet he knew the mortal made sense, he'd have to abide by her laws of he wanted to continue to entertain her humour and trust.

Distraction was off his mind for some time now. Now he wished to cause mischief, more so for the only other who seemed to zero in on his tricks and encourage them, he enjoyed performing for the little mortal since she looked to revel in her own as well, Asch's amusement became his single thought when he decided to create something as he did yesterday with Thor, finally someone of appreciated his endeavours.

What would amuse her? Strike a smile? would create laughter?

What would Asch find funny?

Those were now some of the figures in his head when it came time for him to try his hand at mischief, if only the opportunity arose!

Loki wordlessly watched her leave barely able to contain his annoyance, she proved her point, and he had to wait. Asch bolted from the room, his puppy hurt look, even if it was a lie dug into her deeply, but she ran out like a coward anyway, let him stew in his annoyance alone, he'd most likely get her back, or accept it and move on, likely. He's Loki. He'd never move on.

Asch took the elevator to Tony's level, with the large helipad it was easier then figuring out how to get on the Helicarrier and then find Clint and Natasha, then get on their plane. They made it easier on, 'the Newbie' "hey doll" Tony called from the bar, "Asch! Hey!" Pepper called from the long, white, floor sofa. She looked rather tiny in the full square, it was like a pool, tops touching the floor, Asch was almost tempted to run down the mahogany stairs just to see how indented it was, plus the pillows Pepper was fluffing in looked soft, anything to make Tony look tall. "Greetings" JARVIS said as well, "hello everyone!" Asch said cheerfully, she felt a little silly greeting an AI, but she'd also feel rude if she hadn't, Tony smiled at what Asch may have thought to be a personal joke.

"What brings you to our humble abode?" He asked pouring an extra glass of hundred dollar whiskey. Asch looked over to the landing pad, she had time for a drink, they weren't even there. Asch shook the case, rattling against her side before letting it go, "making the rounds today" bobbing his head Tony passed her the drink he poured and she took it gratefully, "where's rock of ages?" He mused, passing another, less lethal drink to Pepper in a tall glass she took it with thanks. Asch saw passed Tony's bent legs a pair of forgotten heels, Pepper must have just gotten home from Stark industries.

"He couldn't come" the guilt rose in her chest and twisted with evil.

_Don't you think, Asch? _

_Don't you think_- "Asch?" Tony said waving his hands, smiling affectionately, "ye- uh, yes?" She asked, Tony pointed behind her and she whipped her head behind her and the helipad was occupied by a Quinjet "right!" "Asch, drink?" Tony laughed fondly Asch darted her eyes between the whisky and the Quinjet, then without thinking she downed it and haphazardly tossed the glass, luckily Tony caught it with ease and watched her grab the case and race over and climb into the jet. "She looked a little off today, didn't she?" Pepper mused, setting down her long glass Tony nodded clicking his tongue, "like upset and guilty, Tony?" The billionaire hummed "rock of ages must of..." He mused in a light voice.

Asch hurried along as the Widow herself opened the door and greeted her, Asch hopped in with no hesitation, having the familiar wave of safety rush over her the only other place she felt comfort besides this was her level, in the tower, where Loki was... When did that start? "Agent" Natasha said warmly, ruffling her hair back into place, "I have the staff, where to you want it?" Asch asked, holding up the long, thick, and some what heavy case. "Outside is good?" Clint grumbled from the pilot seat, Asch could only see the back of his long neck and rumpled sandy blond hair, the peeks of his shoulders rested tense, he seemed alive with aggravation.

"Shut up" Natasha said fondly, reaching over to smack him, and hitting her target with little to no power, her fingers caressed the leather of his suit, the light sound of her nails trailed along the paves until they fell of the vast map of her lover's shoulder.

Clint twitched and turned to look at her, Asch could see the hint of a smile from him, it wasn't odd the two showed affection anymore, before it seemed imaginable, but the agents showed willing love, it seemed that the attack of New York put their life into perspective. "Just there" Natasha pointed to the middle of the ship, little hooks already sat in place for the staff and Asch took hurry strapping it in, when she finished it looked normal, well, if the tip didn't glow a bright blue, Asch recalled that bit actually shocked her, Loki had just laughed and teased her, careful little one, it won't be so kind again.

Asch couldn't tell if he was joking or really implying that that staff would actually get annoyed and zap her, it was magic and Asch never found a reason to ask, some storage mysteries should be left alone. "So how's playing doctor?" He asked, not that Clint cared, certainly not the case, just friendly conversation between friends.. Asch sighed, rubbing her forehead "a little hard, some days he's perfectly fine, other he seems worse then when I found him.." Natasha grunted thoughtfully, "and today?" Asch hesitated for a moment, "he's, he was well enough, he even wanted to come, but-" "as we see, he didn't?" Asch nodded, they both were tense, they had the right to be, anyone who'd gone through that- "how can you just do that? Look after him?! He killed your father, Asch!" Clint yelled, outraged. He was certainly entitled to his opinion.

"Clint.." Natasha whispered hastily "what? It's true!" Asch gulped "Fury ordered it-" "do you do everything he tells you?" "Do you?!" Clint clamped his jaw shut and glared at the seat next to him, "besides, we need him, after that Thor can take him, I don't care" Asch paused a moment before regretfully adding "he isn't all that bad, kind of funny really..." Clint slammed his fist against the side of the plush leather seat "don't you dare!" He hissed, grinding his teeth fiercely, glaring full, angry brown eyes at her, she stared at him with wild green eyes, watching the hurt and betrayal, Clint was something of a rock, stuck and mad about it. "Don't you dare..." He said in a lighter tone, "do you know what he did? To you? To us, your friends or is he your new best pal?!" Clint growled, holding his hand against the seat puncturing it with his closed, tense fist.

Asch wanted to wither and cry, Clint had, for some reason taken on the role of an older brother since Phil died, it wasn't as bad as Steve, who felt, the-in-line-duty, of fathering her since, in some twisted reality felt it had been his job. Yet Asch straightened, glared ahead of her and coldly answered "I'm looking after him, after Thor can take him wherever, I don't care" Clint softened at the snap and nodded "sorry..." Natasha whispered in her direction Asch grunted in acceptance and planted her feet, not moving or taking for the remainder.


End file.
